


Cuddles

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of my 30 day OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Day two: Cuddling

Dipper couldn't sleep. Who would be able to sleep with dream demon napping in their room. Right, Bill lost this part of his power when bound to human body but still was extremely powerful. At least Ford was almost completely sure Bill was no danger to him, dreams or not.

And so he just kept rolling around on his bed, Mabel had her own room now and was At Grendas at a sleepover so Dipper was alone with Bill calmly sleeping on other bed, still wearing this dumb yellow sweater and jeans. How could he be so comfortable in this clothes? At least he set his top hat and cane aside. But fact that he refused to cover himself with blanket or remove eye path hiding his right eye.

Sleeping like this Bill was almost cute… At this thought Dipper abruptly sat up. There was no way he'd think that. He was just tired.

“You okay, Pine Tree?” Bill asked looking at him with his sole eye.

For second or two Dipper was silently looking at wall just to nod and murmur quiet okay with weak smile.  
“You're not okay. I can feel it. Remember, Ford connected us, I can somewhat feel what you're feeling.” Bill reminded him with amused grin. “And I doubt there is a need to tell you how interesting it is.” he added.

Dippers face was instantly redder than Mabels valentines sweater. “It was just a bad dream...” he lied, it was painfully obvious.

“Just come here.” Bill muttered opening his arms. It took Dipper a second to process what demon said. “I'm not joking. You humans do this, right? As some kind of defence against nightmares” Bill answered question Dipper was about to ask. “If you're pretending it was just a bad dream go all the way with it.” blonde shrugged smiling wide toothy grin.   
“Fine, but don't try anything weird” Dipper sighed quickly passing distance between their beds. Bills body or meat sack, as he liked to call it was physically just year or two older than Dipper in theory but much taller than him. 

Before human got chance to lie down comfortably Bills long thin arms sneaked around his hips and forced to lie on demons chest. “What are you doing?” Dipper asked, face once again red.  
“Cuddling, always wanted to try it.” Demon said happily. Dipper was tired after whole ordeal with sealing Bill and decided against complaining and arguing. Yellow sweater Mabel made for demon was really nice in touch. Soft and… Dipper asleep before he could end that thought, Demons rhythmical breathing lulling him to sleep as Bill continued happily cuddling him. Next day Dipper decided that Bill is like oversized child with huge destructive power.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
